The present invention relates to an adjustable depth control mechanism for use with a coulter disc assembly, farming implement, trencher, or other earth-penetrating equipment. More specifically, the invention is directed toward a hub and spindle assembly with a position indicator for use with an adjustable depth gauge wheel.
Farming implements are used for working the ground, and often the depth of the furrow is significant for seeding or fertilizing. Similarly, in other applications, depth may be important such as burying cable. Prior art techniques for controlling the depth of penetration of a coulter disc have used position indicating attachments and indicators with depth gauge wheels so that the operator can determine the depth of the furrow.
The prior art includes Bigbee et al. 4,760,806 patent, which shows a depth control device for adjusting a gauge wheel relative to a disk blade that includes a wheel support arm fixed to one end of the disk blade spindle and an apertured quadrant fixed to the opposite end of the spindle for adjusting the arm that attaches to the depth control wheel assembly. A depth control wheel is mounted on the arm on a different axis from the coulter disk. In Bigbee, the adjustment mechanism is externally located where it is exposed to crop residue and trash, which can jam the mechanism and prevent efficient operation thereof. The control handle is on a separate arm than the gauge wheel.
It has therefore been found beneficial to produce an assembly that selectively changes the orientation between the coulter disk and the depth gauge wheel using an adjustment mechanism that is internally located within the protection afforded by the depth gauge wheel, thereby being covered and protected from crop residue and trash.